1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. The present disclosure also relates to methods of transferring semiconductor elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device using an optoelectronic property of a semiconductor material is one example of various semiconductor devices that source, detect, and/or control light. The optoelectronic device includes a device that converts electrical energy into optical energy and a device that converts optical energy into electrical energy. Examples of a device that converts electrical energy into optical energy include a luminous device or a light-emitting device (e.g., a light-emitting diode (LED) and a laser diode (LD)). Examples of a device that converts optical energy into electrical energy include a photovoltaic device (e.g., a solar cell and a photodiode).
An optoelectronic device based on an inorganic semiconductor (e.g., a nitride semiconductor-based light-emitting device) has various advantages, including a relatively high efficiency, a relatively high luminance, and a relatively long lifespan. However, in order to manufacture a nitride semiconductor-based light-emitting device, a single crystal nitride layer needs to be epitaxially grown on a non-flexible substrate (e.g., a sapphire substrate or a silicon substrate).
However, a non-flexible substrate makes for a non-flexible semiconductor device, which is relatively difficult to morphologically transform and is disadvantageous in cost reduction and in manufacturing a semiconductor device having a relatively large surface area.